Various types of target sheets or apparatus such as paper targets are known for use with air guns, conventional firearms, archery equipment or other projectile shooting equipment. Generally speaking, projectiles such as BBs, bullets and the like do not leave a clearly visible marking after striking the paper target and other targets of which I am aware, thereby making it difficult to discern the precise impact area from a shooting or spectating distance.
it is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a target sheet having improved visual effect characteristics leaving clearly visible markings of the impact areas.
Another object of the invention is to provide a target sheet wherein marksmanship can be easily and accurately perceived by both target shooting participants and spectators.
Yet another object is to provide a target wherein target zones struck by projectiles vanish from the target surface.
Additionally, such other targets of which I am aware, with the exception of paper targets, are relatively expensive to manufacture and usually require a high frequency of replacement.
Still a further object is to provide a target sheet that is economical to manufacture.
Another problem I have noted relates to the standardization of imprinted target surface areas and problems inherent therein. For example, most targets of which I am aware generally have imprinted thereon a plurality of concentric rings surrounding a centrally located bullseye. During shooting, the object is to strike the bullseye. Points are given to successful shooters; fewer points are given for striking other target zones defined within the concentric rings. However, since the objective is to place all the arrows in the relatively small bullseye area (e.g. three and one eighth inch diameter for a bullseye at twenty yards), the imprinted area tends to get blown away fairly rapidly, making it difficult to score. More importantly, because the arrows remain embedded in the target, they are often hit and damaged (e.g. split apart) by subsequent arrows shot at the target.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a target sheet that can sustain a high level of target use before replacement is required.
Still another object is to provide a target sheet having imprinted thereon different games both challenging and highly visible to the user and spectator.
A further object is to provide a target that assists in preventing damage to the arrows.
Most targets of which I am aware are also usually designed for penetration by specific types of projectiles. For example, paper or like target sheets are usually used in conjunction with BBs or bullets. Archery equipment and arrow projectiles cannot usually be used successfully with such target sheets to achieve the necessary visual or sound effect. Instead, relatively expensive and more sophisticated targets involving support structures are required for archery target shooting.
It is accordingly a further object of the present invention to provide an arrowhead projectile that can be used in connection with the target sheet of the invention for improved visual effect.